The Love in the Vacation
by Booths2Hot
Summary: Our two favorite B's go on vaction in Costa Rica! Get ready for some lovin' to be shared.


It was Friday. Cam walked to Brennan's office. She was a littl worried that Brennan would say no and that she had to much work to do and could go on vacation. Cam stopped right at Brennan's closed office door. She took a deep breath and knocked.

"Come in" came Brennan's voice from the other side.

Cam opened the door and entered to see Brennan at her desk and Angela in one of the chairs on the other side. She walked over and sat down beside Angela. She was about to speak but Angela spoke first.

"So sweetie, are you going on vacation this time?" asked Angela. Brennan didn't even look up and replied,

"No Ange I have to much work to do to be going on vacation" Cam took another deep breath. *This is going to be harder than I expected* she thought to herself. She then spoke.

"Dr. Brennan why dont' you want to go on vacation?" she asked. Brennan now looked up from her computer.

"Because I see no logic in going some where for who knows how long and staying there until the end of summer." she answered. Angela groaned.

"Sweetie it is very logical. You get to get away from work for a while and think about things. We're not telling you to go some where for the whole summer we're just saying that we don't want you around the Jeffersonian." Cam nodded her head in agreement. Just then Booth walked in.

"Hey excuse me ladies but can I borow Bones for a while?" he asked. Brennan got up out of her seat. Angela grabbed her arm.

"Bren, please just think about is OK" she said.

"OK Ange I will" replied Brennan. With that Angela and Cam went back to their work and Brennan and Booth headed to the double doors. Booth's hand stayed on her lower back in 'his spot' the whole time.

The ride to the diner was quiet. Brennan took that time to think about what Angela and Cam had said. *Maybe I should go on a vacation* she thought then realized she had said it out loud.

"Maybe you should Bones. It would be good for you to get away for a while." said Booth. Brennan thought some more and then came to a conclusion.

"I will" she said, "Booth would you like to go with me you know as a best friend?" she then asked.

Booth looked at her. He had been caught off gaurd when she asked if he wanted to go. Shoot yeah he would like to, no scratch that he would LOVE to go with her. *Whoa, love? What is wrong with you Seeley she is your partner, YOUR PARTNER* he thought to himself.

"Sure I would. I'd do anything if it meant I got to spend time with you Bones" he replied with a charm smile. She couldn't help but smile back. Soon they arrived at the diner.

Booth put the SUV in park and ran around to Brennan's side. To his surprise she let him open her door for her and she even took the hand he gave her too. They walked into the diner and sat in ther usual booth. Their usual waitress, Marianne, came over and took their orders, Brennan's salad and Booth's cheeseburger with extra fries. Seventeen stolen fries later they were leaving the diner. Getting into the SUV Booth had one question that was REALLY bothering him.

"So Bones where exactly are we going?" She looked up from buckling her seat belt.

"To the Jeffersonian Booth where els....you meant where are we going on vacation didn't you?" she asked he nodded his head.

"Well I don't know how about Costa Rica?" she asked

"You know I have always wanted to see what it was like down there." he replied.

"So its settled then we're going to Costa Rica" she said. Booth nodded his head again. For a mile and a half the ride was quiet. Then Booth broke the silence.

"Hey Bones you going wear a bikini?" he asked teasingly.

"I don't know Booth are you going to wear a speedo?" she teased back smiling. If there was one thing that Booth hated it was a speedo.

"Bones you know I hate them things" he winned. She giggled and he glared at her.

"Seriouly Bones are you?" he asked.

"What makes you think I have one?" she replied

"I'm a SPECIAL agent Bones, and I saw a few bags in your office that you had got when you and Angela went shopping and I saw a VERY sexy bikini in one of them." he answered. Brennan smiled to herself. She was cooking up the perfect plan. Yes she was going to wear a bikini and it was that particular one that he was talking about. *This is going to be a great vacation* she thought to herself.

"Maybe. I know I'll wear the one that you were talking" she said. Booth swallowed hard. *What have I got myself into she is going to drive me insane wearing that* he thought to himself. Finally they arrived back at the Jeffersonian. Booth parked in his usual spot and then turned to Brennan.

"So are you going to leave here early so we can catch an early flight?" he asked praying that she said yes.

"I guess that would be logical" she replied. Booth let out the breath that he had been holding.

"Good so I'll pick you up around 4 and take you to your place to pack then to my place to pack and then we'll be off to the airport." he said finally breathing again.

"That's fine with me." she said. Booth got out and walked around to her side and opened her door. Again he was surpirsed that she didn't say something to him about being an alpha male or that she was perfectly capable of opening her own door. Once she was in the double doors he left. *This is going to be a LONG vacation* he thought to himself.

Even though he said 4 it was 3:30 when Booth came to get Brennan. He was already packed. To tell you the truth Booth was actually excited to be spending almost an entire summer with his Bones it was the best thing to happen to him besides his son and her becoming his partner. Though he was sad that he didn't get to have Parker over the summer he was still phsyced. He parked the SUV and entered the doors of the Medico-Legeal Lab. As soon as he walked in he headed straight to her office with a spring in his step.

"Hey Bones you ready to go?" asked Booth walking into her office. *Finally! I was sooo board * thought Brennan.

"Sure just let me tell Cam and then we can leave" she replied.

"OK I'll wait right here" he said pointing to the couch.

____________________________

Cam was at her computer when Brennan walked in. Cam looked up.

"Dr. Brennan. Please tell me you decided to take a vacation" said Cam

"Yes Dr. Saroyan I have." she replied

"Good. Well I guess I'll see you at the end of summer" said Cam.

"I guess you will. Have a great summer Dr. Saroyan" Brennan said. Cam smiled.

"You too and I hope you have fun on your vacation." Walking out of Cam's office, Brennan smiled to herself again *Oh you can count on me having some fun and a whole lot of fun* she thought to herself. She had just entered her office and Booth heard her.

"Well Bones hope we do have a lot of fun" he said. Brennan busted out laughing. Booth just decided he would find out why she was laughing later he was just happy to see her laugh especially since he was the one to make her laugh, he hoped.

"OK so now are you ready to go?" he asked. She nodded her head.

"Yes Booth now we can go and I can get packed" she said. They left again just like always with Booth's hand on the small of her back in 'his spot'.

The ride to her apartment was quiet except for some 'bickering, as they called it, here and there. Finally after the agony that Booth had from trying not to kiss her they arrived at her place. He parked the SUV, got out and went around to Brennan's side and again she let him open her door for her. *This is going to be fun* she thought to herself. They walked inside the building and to the elevator with out his hand leaving her lower back. Once in the elevator Booth had to ask.

"Bones why are you letting me open doors for you?" She smiled.

"Well you always like to show your alpha male side so I figured that while on this vacation I would let you do some of the things you like to do for me if that's OK." she said. At her commit Booth was in agony again cause all he wanted to do was push her against the steal wall and kiss her senseless but he controlled himself, this time. Soon they reached Brennan's floor and the elevator's doors opened. Booth just being Booth let her get out first for two reasons 1) he was going to take advantage of her letting him do things he wanted to do for her and 2) Brennan had on a pair of tight jeans and Booth, being a man, couldn't help but enjoy the view.

Brennan knew one of them reasons because she could sense he was watching her. *Oh this is going to be good* she thought to herself again. When she reached her door she got out her keys. Fumbling around with them, trying to find the right one she dropped them. Booth seeing this bent down to get them but instead of handing them to her he unlocked her door. She just walked right by him and into her apartment. Booth followed her as she entered the kitchen. Brennan walked over to the fridge and took out two beers one of them being Booth's favorite. She hand him his as their eyes met. Brennan looked into his warm brown pools. She loved how they looked in the light of her kitchen. She looked harder into his eyes and saw something that both excited her and scared her. What she saw---was love. Booth was the first to break from their 'moment'.

"Hey Bones you need to get packed" he said controlling his erg to kiss her, again. *What's wrong with me?* he thought to himself. *She is your partner you idiot she'll probably never show me love like I want to show her.* ~Ah who are you kidding you saw her eyes. They were full of love. You just keep up with what you're doing and she'll be putty in your hand in no time man.~ said the voice in his head. He was so lost in thought he didn't hear Brennan got to her room. He came back to the land of the living and walked into her living room to sit down. On the way to her couch, for no particular reason he looked toward her bedroom. What he saw caused him to do a sharp intake of breath and his heart beat faster.

She was holding one of the other swimsuit that he had seen in that bag that day in her office. He watched her fold it neatly and put it in to her bag. *What have I gotten myself into?* he asked himself. After getting his 'assets' in order he finished walking to her couch. A few minutes later she emerged with her bag.

"OK Booth I'm ready" she said putting her bag down and heading to her recycling bin to put her beer bottle in it along with Booth's.

"OK Bones lets go" he said. She returned to his left side, the side that she usually walked on, and his hand took it's position on her lower back in it's spot. They walked this way to the SUV. Brennan went around to her side and Booth followed. He again opened the door for her and she got in. He then went around to his side and got in. He looked over to Brennan.

"Costa Rica here we come" he said as he put the SUV into drive and headed out into the light traffic toward the airport.

They got through secrity at the airport in one piece thanks to Booth. He was really excited to be going on vacation especially since his Bones was going with him. Finally some time later their plane landed. Booth was asleep. Brennan listened to the captain on the loud speaker. When he was finished she woke Booth up.

"Booth" she called, he didn't move.

"Booth!" she called a little louder and shook him but he still didn't move. She leaned over to his ear and whispered.

"Seeley" *Did she just use my first name. Oh God she did. AHHH don't kiss her don't kiss her. First names huh? Well two can play at that* he thought to himself. He opened his eyes and look into crystal blue ones.

"Yes Temperance?" he said in a raspy sleep voice. *Ha! Pay back* he thought. Hearing him say her first like that caused her to shiver. Booth noticed but didn't say anything. *I think this is going to be harder than I thought* she whispered to herself. Booth heard her but this time he said something.

"What's going to be harder than you thought?" he asked. *Ha Pay back for calling me by my first name* she thought shaking her head.

"Never mind Booth lets go" she said. Booth wouldn't let her.

"Tell me" he begged with the best puppy dog face and charm smile he could muster. She just looked away. ~Don't look, don't look or you'll end up telling him woman!~ shouted her inner voice.

"No" she said.

"Please" he begged as they left their seats to leave the plane.

"No"

"Pleeeaes" They were now on their way into the Costa Rican International Airport.

"No!"

"Pretty please with whipped cream and a cherry on top?" he asked as they finally got a rental car which by the way was a 1969 Shelby Mustang.

"I don't know what that means" she said as they got in the car and headed to the 5* hotel that they were going to stay at.

They arrived at their hotel to be told that there was only one room left, that was Angela's doing. Brennan had told Angela that Booth was coming with her. Then she told Angela what hotel they were going to be staying at and Angela called the hotel to tell Brennan and Booth that there was only one room.

Brennan didn't mind cause now she could put her plan into action a little sooner. The bellhop took their bags and led them to their room. Once they were inside Booth tipped the bellhop and he left. Booth then took their bags into the bedroom that they were going to share and sat them down. Brennan went into the kitchen and opened the fridge to find a bottle of wine. *Oh that is perfect for my plan which I'm kicking into action tonight* she thought to herself.

Booth called from the bedroom.

"Bones this bed is huge. Hey since we have to share which side do you want!?" he asked

"Uh the right" she replied. He then walked into the living room and over to the french doors. He opened them to a view of the whitest sandy beach he had ever seen. He then looked out toward the water. It was a cystal teal blue. He walked out onto the balcony. Brennan just enjoyed the view she had from the kitchen.

"Bones you have got to see this view" he said as he stepped back in the door. Brennan walked over to where hw was walking right past him. She had on her favorite perfume. As she walked by a light breeze blew toward them causing the scent to fill his nostills. He inhaled deeply enjoying the scent that was her and only her.

*Oh God she smells so good. Must....control....erg...to.....kiss....her oh what the hell* he thought to himself. He walked up behind her and cautiously snaked his arms around her waist. He was actually expecting her to turn around and slug him but she didn't. No, she just leaned back into his embrace. *Did she just lean into me? God she did! Oh!! Be strong Seeley, be patient and be strong* he thought to himself. Finally Brennan spoke.

"He Booth would you like to go down there to that little resturaunt over there tonight?" she asked pointing to a small pink stone washed building.

"Sure Bones" he replied.

"Great" she said, "Hey you want to go to the beach?" she asked. Booth smiled at that. *Maybe I'll get to see her.....Oh God!!!! Stop it Seeley just breath. God she is driving me crazy* he thought.

"Yeah" he said. He let go of her but not before he caught a sniff of her auburn hair. It was the shampoo he had gave her. *Control it Seeley! Control it!!* he mentally told himself. She walked into the bedroom and closed the door. A few minutes later she emerged wearing a one piece swimsuit. *Thank God she is wearing a one pieeece.....Oh* he stopped his thoughts when she turned toward the kitchen.

Yeah she had on a one piece but it didn't cover much. It tied around the neck and the middle of her back. It had big chunks missing right below her breasts on both sides and in the back didn't stop until right above her butt. Booth was trying extremely hard not to just take her right there. Brennan noticed and started flaunting around. Booth stood there motionless. The sight of her just melted his brain.

"Booth if you're going with me to the beach you better get ready" she ordered.

"Yes ma'ma" he soluted her. She just rolled her eyes at his back as he closed the bedroom door behind him.

"I saw that Bones" he said just before he closed it. He closed it quickly when she threw a beach towel at him. With in minutes he came out of the room. He had on his trunks which had The Green Latern on them. *The ones I gave him* she thought. He look at her and their eyes met.

There. She saw it again. Love. Thats what it was. *Has it always been there?* she thought *No couldn't have* Booth watched her. There. Thats when he had seen it. In her eyes it was---love. *Has that always been there?* he thought *Naw couldn't have* Brennan was the first to break from their 'moment'.

"So are you ready to go?" she asked. Booth nodded.

"Yep. You?" he asked. Brennan nodded.

"Lets go then" he said. Brennan walked over to him and he put his hand in 'his spot'. This time it was different. There wasn't any clothes between his hand and her lower back. Brennan shivered a bit but then started to enjoy it. Booth was both enjoying it and hating it. He enjoyed it for 1) He was touching her. He hated it for 1) He couldn't do anything about it. They left the room and headed down the hall. The beach wasn't that far away so they walked. Once they got there they both headed to the water.

They walked to the water's edge. Brennan looked at Booth and smiled slyly. *Oh this is going just as planned* she thought. *Oh I love her....Whoa Seeley stop it! She asked you here as a friend, just a friend* he mentally told himself.

"Hey Booth I'll race you" she said pointing out into the water.

"You're on Bones" he said and with that he was already head of her. She glared at him then went after him.

"I win!" he shouted

"What? How?" she asked.

"Because Bones I got the farthest out" he replied. She smiled *Oh we'll see who won*. Brennan swam up to Booth and rather close. She was close enough to feel his breath on her face. *Oh God!!!! What is she doing!? Don't kiss her man. Don't kiss her. She'll probably never trust you again* he thought to himself.

"Well since you won let me be the first to congradulate you" she said and leaned in and pecked his cheek. As soon as she did she was gone. She was already back up the beach to get their stuff. Booth followed. Then they headed to their hotel room. The sun was setting over the water giving it a pinkish hue. When they got there she walked out onto the balcony.

Booth stood there leaning against the door and watched her. *God what is she doing to me* he thought *She is so beautiful against that sky. God I want so bad to kiss her but....oh what the hell* He walked up behind her snaking his arms around her waist and the lightly kissed her neck. She turned in his arms. Booth braced himself. *Oh boy here it comes* he thought. But Brennan just spoke.

"Booth remember when I said that something was going to be harder than I thought?" she asked.

"You mean back before we got off the plane, yeah. So what was the something?" he replied. Brennan smiled.

"Kissing you" she said.

"Wh...?" his mouth went slack.

"I said kissin..." he cut her off

"I know what you said. You wanted to kiss me?" he asked.

"Yes. I've wanted to kiss you ever since you drew that stupid line" she answered, "So what about you did you want to kiss me?" she asked. Booth smiled.

"Yes Bones. I've wanted to kiss you ever since that day in the shooting range" he replied. She leaned against his body. He backed up to the wall. She was so close to his lips that he could feel her breath.

"Do you still want to kiss me?" she asked

He leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"Temperance, I never stopped wanting to kiss you" he replied and just walked back into the room. Brennan was dumbfounded. *My first name. He used my first name again* she thought. Soon she realized that Booth had gone back inside so she went in too. Walking to the kitchen she saw him. He had his back to her. Very quietly she walked up behind him and snaked her arms around his waist. She leaned up to his ear and whispered.

"So kiss me then" Her breath was warm and tantalizing against his skin. Booth turned in her arms, leaned down as she leaned up and their lips met in the middle.

Their first kiss. Well second if you count the misltoe kiss but this was different. Different because there was no blackmail, no getting something in return, and Brennan definitly didn't look like she was kissing her brother. This kiss was special. They both enjoyed it. Secretly they both had enjoyed the misltoe kiss. Booth ran his tongue across her bottom lip begging entry. Brennan parted her lips; Booth took advantage of that action and slipped his tongue inside. He loved how she tasted so sweet.

All to soon for either of them the need for oxygen became mandatory. Brennan was the first to pull back. Looking into his brown pools she could see it. She could see how much he wanted her and she was sure he could see how much she wanted him. Booth noticed she was lost in thought. It worried him. *Oh God please don't let her rationalize this please* he silently prayed. Finally he figured the only way to know what she was thinking was to ask.

"Penny for you thoughts?" he asked. She was still thinking when she heard someone talking to her.

"Oh sorry Booth what did you say?" she replied.

"I said that I wanted to know what you were thinking about" he said. Brennan smiled.

"I was thinking about us" she answered. Booth was shocked. *Did she just say she was thinking about..._us_?* he thought to himself. He was now confused. Brennan saw it and then continued.

"Us being when ever you decide that that stupid line you drew was a dumb idea and that you want me" she said.

"Bones that line was gone when you kissed me" he said.

"What!? I kissed YOU!? YOU kissed ME!" said Brennan.

"No I do believe you kissed me first" he replied. Brennan shook her head.

"Actually we kissed at the same time." she said. Booth chuckled.

"Yeah I guess we did but you enjoyed it" he replied with a charm smile. Brennan glared at him.

"How do you know" she asked. Booth's smiled changed into one of pure happiness. He leaned in to her ear and whispered. She smiled devilishly and slaped his chest in response to what he'd just told her. *Ha two can play at that game* she thought to herself.

"Well maybe I did but.." he cut her off

"There's no maybe about it Bones you did" he said she just rolled her eyes and continued

"Fine yes I did enjoy it so did you and don't lie cause I know you Booth" Booth put his hand to his chest above his heart, trying to look hurt.

"Oh Bones, You know I would never lie to you by the way how do you know I enjoyed..." she cut him off by sticking her finger over his mouth.

"Booth just shut up and kiss me" she ordered. Booth smiled and did as he was told. Slowly he leaned down brushing his lips against hers again teasing her the whole time. Finally Brennan was tired of waiting. Grabbed hold of the shirt he had put on before they left the beach she pulled him to her. He backed her against the nearest wall.

Brennan wrapped her legs around his waist. Needing to feel skin against skin Booth pulled his shirt off over his head throwing it on the floor. Then he reached for her top. Untying the string around her back then reached for the one around her neck pushing it down. When she felt his bare chest against her's it drove her over the edge. Finally coming up for air she managed a few words.

"Booth...bed....now!!!" was all she said before his lips landed on hers again. Peeling her off the wall, Booth walked toward the bedroom. Moans and groans filled the hall as he moved from her lips down to her neck. Once they entered Booth closed the door with his foot.

Once they reached the bed Booth gently laid her down. Starting at her legs and moving his way up to her lips he planted featherlight kisses grazing her skin every now and then with his teeth. He reached her lips. *God do I love her* he thought to himself. He looked into her eyes.

"Bones are you sure abou..." she cut him off.

"Yes Booth make love to me" she said. He could deny her nothing. They removed the rest of what clothes they had on. Brennan laid back and Booth crawled on top. She wanted to be the one in control but she knew that Booth believe in the guy being in control so she let him. He started to trail kisses down her neck, back up to her lips then pulled back and looked into her ocean blue irises as he entered her; they had finally became one...together.

That night their moans filled the dark stary sky. Brennan finally understood what he had said that night in the diner when he had explained the difference between crappy sex and making love. She finally found her Mr. Right. She finally found someone that she could trust and most of all trust with her heart.

Some time later they lay with their bodies intwined basking in the after glow. Brennan had her head on his moist chest while he drew enticing circles on her back. No words were need to let the other one know how they felt. Brennan then looked up into Booth's dark brown pools.

"Booth I love you" she said. Booth on the other hand was shocked. *Did I just hear her right?* he thought to himself.

"I love you, too, Bones" he said back. Soon sleep took over and they drifted off to dreamland both thinking about the other.

For the rest of their vacation they spent most of every sunset making love. And everytime it was like it was new. It was the same old boring sex you know. It was more of the ~Where did you learn to do that~ or ~You've never done that before~. By the end of the summer Brennan became worried. One evening, their last day there, Brennan was out on the balcony. A shirtless Booth walked up behind her.

"Hey babe" he said snaking his arms around her tiny waist. She put her hands over his.

"Is everything OK Temperance?" he asked. She smiled at his use of her first name.

"Yeah I'm just worried about what Angela's going to do when she finds out because I was supposed to call her if anything happened or we...you know did it and I didn't" replied Brennan.

"Well you could just tell her nothing happened but then again she would know because you always smile like a school girl when we....well you know" he said. Brennan turned in his arms.

"I do not always look like that do I?" she asked. Booth grined.

"Oh yeah and you know what I think its so cute" he said.

"Really?"

"Oh yes and sexy too" he added. It was Brennan's turn to grin.

"Yeah and you're still as nervous a high school boy on a first date with the prettest girl in school when it comes to even mentioning the word sex" said Brennan.

"No I'm not" he deffened himself.

"Hey I didn't say I didn't like it. In fact I think that is rather cute too" she said

"Hey FBI agents aren't cute." he said back.

"Oh yeah, well what if I said that it was adorable?" she asked

"I would have to punish you" he replied. Brennan's grin grew into a smirk.

"Oh yeah and just what are you going to do to me Agent Booth, arrest me?" she asked.

"Maybe or maybe I'll do this" he answered as he leaned down to her 'sweet spot' right at the base of her neck. Brennan moaned in pleasure. Then Brennan counter acted the punishment and kissed Booth's 'sweet spot'; one of his nipples. Booth groaned and Brennan smiled to herself when she felt what that little action cause Booth to lose control of his libido. He then pushed her gently against the wall. Their lips met.

That night their lovemaking was slow and sweet. Most of the time it was hot and spicy. Sometimes wild and uncontroled but Booth was really gentle during that because he didn't want to hurt her. They soon lay in each other's arms basking in the after glow. No words were said; no words needed to be said because they both knew how the other one felt. Finally sleep took over and the drifted of to dreamland.

The next morning they awoke at the same time. Today was their last day there so they decided to make the most of it. Soon and too quickly it was time to say good-bye to Costa Rica...at least till next summer anyway. They boraded their plane and took their seats. They both looked out the window as the plane started to take off leaving behind the echos of their moans and groans in the wind but they smiled because as soon as they got back to DC they would just do the same thing over and over again.

Once their plane landed back on DC grounds they were met by Angela who right off the bat sense something had changed in both of her friends.

"Sweetie" said Angela as she gave Brennan a hug

"Hey Ange" said Brennan who glanced at Booth with a worried look.

"Hey studly" she then turn to Booth giving him a hug too.

"Hey Angela" he said hugging her back.

"So did you two enjoy your time in Costa Rica?" she asked to no one in particular.

"Yeah" they both said in unison. Angela cocked an eye brow.


End file.
